Despite being able to simultaneously execute several applications, applications are designed to execute as isolated instances of the specific application and to change states upon the occurrence of an event (e.g., user input or satisfying some other requirement) within the specific instance of the application. Some applications are capable of communicating with other, different applications, but generally require explicit navigation to relevant data within the respective applications and additional user input to initiate the exchange of data between the applications. A user of a mobile computing device may have to provide input to switch between different application graphical user interfaces (GUIs) to complete a particular task. For example, a user of a computing device may have to cease entering text in a word processing application, provide input to cause the device toggle to a calendar application, manually navigate within the calendar application in order to locate any events that may be relevant to a text document being viewed in the word processing application, and provide still yet additional input at a GUI of the calendar application to select or recreate information that the user may want to finish editing the text document. Providing several inputs required by some computing devices to perform various tasks can be tedious, repetitive, and time consuming.